When participating in various activities, such as camping, sun bathing, fishing, and other indoor and outdoor activities, various extraneous items are utilized. Often when participating in such activities the participants sit in chairs, for example, in a portable, collapsible wood and cloth director's type chair ("director's chair"). The extraneous items, such as drinks, books, sunscreen, cigarettes, flash lights, and lighters, are often inconveniently placed in a detached storage assembly such as a cooler, or they are left unprotected on a surface such as a table, a patio, a pier, or the ground. As a result, the extraneous items are often not readily available and may be lost, spilled, or damaged.
Storage assemblies are often used to hold a variety of items that would otherwise be strewn about. Additionally, although various storage assemblies exist, often they are not portable, inconveniently located, and/or occupy the same amount of space whether in use or not.